SIG Sauer P220 Series
The Sig Sauer P220 series family of handguns are produced by German company SIG Sauer. There are a number of different models chambered for various cartridges, the most popular of which are Sig Sauer P226 and its sub-variants. Sig_Sauer_P220.jpg|The P220R, the current production version of the P220 History The original P220 pistol emerged in 1975 for the Swiss Army as a replacement for the World War II-era pistol Sig Sauer P210. It was produced through a joint cooperation by SIG and J.P. Sauer & Sohn of Germany, hence the classification of SIG Sauer for all subsequent pistols. The P220 was first officially adopted for military use by Switzerland, followed by other countries like Denmark and Japan. It was eventually succeeded by the Sig Sauer P226 and its sub-variants. A number of other P220 variants, for multiple purposes, emerged over the years. In the U.S., the P220 was sold as the Browning BDA from 1977 to 1980. The P220 is no longer being sold under the 7.65x21mm Parabellum, 9x19mm Parabellum, and .38 Super cartridges. Original P220 Specifications *''Cartridge'': 7.65x21mm Parabellum , 9x19mm Parabellum , 9mm Steyr, .38 Super , 10mm Auto, .45 ACP, .22 LR *''Action'': Locked breech, short recoil *''Weight'': 1.9 lbs. (0.86 kg.) *''Length'': 7.7 in. (19.6 cm.) *''Barrel Length'': 4.4 in. (11.2 cm.) *''Capacity'': 6-10 On Criminal Minds The SIG Sauers have been frequently seen in the series alongside the Glocks, used by both Law Enforcement and unsubs. SIG Sauers featured on Criminal Minds *P226/P226R *P228 *P232 *P229/P229R *P220 Sport Gallery 300px-SIG P226 img 1624.jpg|P226 Sig-saurP226R.jpg|Standard production version of the P226R (note the rail to allow for tactical attachments) Ssp226blkwtlr-1b.jpg|P226 with TLR-1 Streamlight attachment P226trigoldvsnew.png|Comparison showing the difference between old and new styles of trigger on the P226. Hogue26000gripsgroove.jpg|Hogue Model 26000 molded rubber grips with finger grooves (the kind used on Morgan's P226) Sig_Sauer_P226_SL_Sport_II.jpg|Sig Sauer P226 SL Sport II variant SIGP226-Beavertail.jpg|Sig Sauer P226 Beavertail variant SIG-Sauer-P226-X5.jpg|Sig Sauer P226 X5 Competition variant P226ELITE.jpg|Sig Sauer P226 Elite variant P226 Navy.jpg|Navy P226 E2.jpg|E2 P226 Rail.jpg|Rail P226 Tactical.jpg|Tactical P226 MK25.jpg|MK25 P226 Blackwater.jpg|Blackwater P226 SCT.jpg|SCT P226 Equinox.png|Equinox P226 ST.jpg|ST P226 S Sport Stock.jpg|S Sport Stock P226 HSP.jpg|HSP P226 X-5.jpg|X-Five P226 X-Six.jpg|X-Six P226 Combat.png|Combat P226 Classic 22.jpg|Classic 22 P226 LDC.jpg|LDC P226 Legion.jpg|Legion P226R d.jpg|P226R Sig Sauer P228.jpg|The P228, a compact of the P226. Kingwood checkered.jpg|Kingwood Checkered variant P228 holster.jpg|A P228 in a holster. P228 case.jpg|A P228 in a case with several magazines. P228 military.jpg P228 back.jpg P228 black.jpg P228 chrome.jpg|Chrome slide P228 light.jpg|Light attachment P228 military Suppressed P228.jpg|P228 with a suppressor attached. Camo SIG.jpg|A P228 with a camouflage handle. Two_Tone_Sig_Sauer_P228.jpg|The "Two Tone" variant of the P228 P228Nickel.jpg|The P228 Nickel variant SIG-Sauer_P228R.jpg|The P228R M11.jpg|The M11 SIG Sauer P232.jpg|P232 P232 clips.jpg|A P232 and three magazines. P232 brown.jpg|A P232 with brown handles. SIGP229.jpg|The P229, another P226 compact. SIGP229.jpg|SIG Sauer P229 P229_Sport.jpg|P229 Sport variant SIG-SauerP229R.jpg|SIG Sauer P229R - Note the rail allowing for accessories. SIG-SauerP229RTwoTone.jpg|Two-tone P229R SigSauer229R-Equinox.jpg|Equinox variant SIG-Sauer P229 E2.jpg|P229R with E2 grips. This is the current production model for the P229. SIG SAUER P229R DAK (2011).jpg|P229R DAK (Double-Action Kellermann) - Note the recessed hammer and lack of a de-cocker present on the standard P229R. SigP220Sport.jpg|Sport SigP220EarlyModel.jpg|An original P220 model. SIG-Sauer-P225.jpg|P225 SIG-Sauer-P6.jpg|P6 SIG Sauer P210.jpg|P210 P220 trio.jpg|Three P220s. SIG Sauer P245.png|P245 External Links *Wikipedia article *Official SIG Sauer website (IN GERMAN) Category:Weapons Category:Real World Articles